SATURNE
by dadele-et-yutin
Summary: Maxime et Alice sont deux ados orphelins qui sont recruté par une organisation secrète appelée SATURNE, l'équivalent français de CHERUB. Leur mission sera de démanteler une organisation mafieuse basée à Nice mais avec des contacts en Italie et le long de la côte méditerranéenne.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le prologue de notre première fiction, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais :-)

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

PROLOGUE

Alice Chatelot avait atteint ses quatorze ans le 21 février dernier. Elle vivait avec sa mère au alentour de Besançon. En effet, ses parents avaient divorcé quatre ans plus tôt. Elle était en classe de quatrième avec son meilleur ami Maxime Lamare.

Malheureusement, vers la fin du mois de mai de cette année, la mère d'Alice avait succombé à un cancer du poumon et Alice avait du rejoindre à Paris son père et ses demi-frères de huit mois, Félix et Nicolas. Et comme si le destin en avait après elle son père avait été tué début juillet dans accident de moto. Daniel Chatelot remontait les Champs Élysées à vive allure sur sa Honda noire, il avait passé quatre heures à l'école militaire de Paris pour une répétition. En effet, Daniel était musicien dans l'armée et devait aller trois fois par semaine près de la Tour Eiffel pour ces éternelles répétitions. Il avait quatre enfants : Alexandre, dix-huit ans, disparu depuis trois ans, depuis que sa mère Charlène était décédée, Alice et des jumeaux Félix et Nicolas. Arrivé au niveau de l'Arche de La Défense il prit une bretelle d'autoroute pour prendre le périphérique. Vers la porte de la Chapelle des embouteillages commencèrent à se former. Daniel détestait ça au plus haut point.

Des sons de klaxons résonnaient dans sa tête et cela le déconcentrait, si bien, qu'à plusieurs reprises il failli mourir. Au niveau de la porte de la Villette le trafic reprit une allure rapide, Daniel dépassa deux camions hollandais et prit de la vitesse pour en doubler un troisième. Alors qu'il commençait à prendre de la vitesse pour le dépasser le camion se déporta vers la gauche et faucha la roue avant de la moto. Daniel perdit le contrôle de sa Honda, dans sa tête tout se déroulait d'une extrême lenteur. Soudain une Citroën C4 gris métallique le percuta à cent dix kilomètres heures et il fut projeté sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Sa moto se mit à flamber et finit de se consumer au milieu d'un océan de phares et de klaxons.

Daniel sentit une douleur intense au niveau du torse, il releva brièvement la tête et s'aperçut qu'il baignait dans une mare de sang. Sa tête retomba sur l'asphalte, il eu une dernière pensée vers Alexandre disparu depuis trop longtemps, vers Alice qui avait perdu sa mère quelques mois plus tôt et vers ses jumeaux Félix et Nicolas qui eux aussi avait perdu leur mère dans un accident de train il y très peu de temps, enfin il ferma les yeux... à tout jamais.

Alice était dévastée après les morts si rapprochées de ses parents. Elle avait été placée dans un internat. Alice pensait ne plus jamais revoir ses amis d'antan.

* * *

Du côté de Maxime, il était assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de ses parents. Il revenait de vacances et avait hâte de revoir ses amis. A sa droite son petit frère dormait à points fermés, mais lui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et écoutait son Ipod. La nuit était calme et ils profitaient d'une pleine lune qui éclairait bien la route. Tout paraissait merveilleux avec toutes les étoiles qui constellaient le ciel. Le père de Maxime conduisait à une vitesse raisonnable, si bien qu'il était possible de distinguer le paysage. Soudain une lumière éblouissante apparut, puis un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Enfin le noir complet. Après ce terrible accident qui avait causé la mort de toute sa famille, Maxime fut placé dans le même internat qu'Alice mais ne le savait pas encore.

Il était 7h30 du matin. Dans la chambre d'Alice, Lisa, sa camarade de chambre lui annonça que son petit-ami Thibault et elle devaient faire visiter l'internat à un nouvel élève. Alice lui demanda son nom et quand Lisa lui apprit qu'il s'appelait Maxime Lamare, Alice sauta de son lit et insista pour l'accompagner et, lorsque Lisa lui demanda pourquoi Alice répondit qu'elle allait enfin revoir son ami.

Juste après cette discussion, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, c'était Thibault qui venait chercher Lisa pour la visite du collège. Alice se précipita dans la salle de bain et se prépara un quatrième vitesse afin de les rejoindre. Ils partirent tous les trois vers l'entrée où ils attendirent Maxime. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, Alice les informa que Maxime arrivait toujours en retard. Celui-ci arriva comme prévu avec un quart d'heure de retard avec un énorme épi à l'arrière du crâne et l'air tout endormi. Lorsqu'il arriva devant eux, il retira ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux longuement et les rouvrit écarquillés.

« -Alice, c'est toi ? S'exclama-il.

-A ton avis, se moqua Alice. »

Et ils partirent tous les quatre à la découverte pour Maxime et à la redécouverte pour les autres de l'internat Saint Pierre-de-la-Croix.

**Voila**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**


	2. Chapitre 1

Voila tout de suite le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Il était neuf heures trente, la rentrée des troisièmes n'ayant lieu qu'à quatorze, Alice avait toute la matinée à occuper. L'air morose, les yeux cernés et dans le vide, elle partit prendre sa douche. Dans le couloir elle croisa Lisa, sa camarade de chambre, qui revenait de la douche. Alice marmonna un vague bonjour. Elle passa près d'une demi-heure sous la douche.

Maxime se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, dans l'internat où il avait été placé après la mort de ses parents. Il sentit un liquide froid dégouliner sur son visage, il tourna la tête et vit Véronique, la surveillante la plus sadique du monde, selon lui. Cette Véronique était âgé d'environ quarante-cinq ans, étant plus jeune elle était chez les bonnes-sœurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle radotait qu'à l'époque les bonnes-sœurs ne laissaient rien passer et qu'elles la punissaient plus dur que les autres parce qu'elle était rousse. Les cheveux du diable, disaient-elles. Elle était ridée à cause d'une trop longue exposition au soleil. C'était une femme petite et rondouillarde. Et très sadique.

« -Debout la marmotte ! On déjeune ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Puis elle s'en alla de la chambre, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres en laissant sur le sol une bouteille d'un litre de lait, vide. Maxime se décida à se lever puis rejoignit le couloir en trainant les pieds. Dans celui-ci il croisa Alice qui revenait de la douche.

« -Je hais cette cinglée, » fit-il en désignant son pyjama détrempé.

Alice esquissa un sourire puis pris l'escalier qui menait au réfectoire. En chemin elle passa devant la salle vidéo qui était une sorte de petite pièce aveugle avec une télé qu'Alice qualifiait de ''préhistorique''. Ensuite elle passa la petite porte qui menait au réfectoire. Elle s'assit à la table de Lisa et se servit de cornflakes ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Maxime les rejoignit un peu plus tard, il avait pris une douche et s'était habillé très vite car à sept heures trente, Véronique éteignait la lumière et coupait l'eau chaude des douches.

« -Alors ? La cinglée a encore frappé ? gloussa Lisa.

-Cette conne m'a versé un litre de lait sur la tête, répondit Maxime.

-Si je pouvais, je la ferrais virer, ajouta Alice.

-Non pire ! s'exclama Maxime. Je la découperais en petits morceaux

-Ouais, comme les apéricubes, » s'esclaffa Thibault, un grand gaillard blond au yeux bleus.

Lisa explosa de rire et mima la façon d'ouvrir un apéricubes. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Le sourire d'Alice s' évanouit quand elle sentit une grosse main se poser sur son épaule et qu'en se retournant elle vit la tête de Véronique.

« -Eh bien moi, j'en connais quatre qui vont passer leur mercredi après-midi avec leur surveillante préférée. »

Véronique avait l'habitude de donner des heures de colles imméritées où elle humiliait et faisait souffrir ses victimes. Mais en contre partie, cela lui arrivait de cacher des fautes des élèves au principal qui était connu pour son extrême sévérité. Et puis Véronique prenait en certain plaisir à punir les élèves à sa façon.

« -Demain, à quatorze heures précises je veux vous voir devant mon bureau, reprit-elle. Et attention, la moindre seconde de retard pourrait vous rajouter une heure de plus. Mais je vous fais confiance mes chéris. »

Puis elle s'en alla, comme toujours, avec cette expression méchante sur le visage.

Jusqu'à midi, Alice resta allongée sur son lit à lire le dernier Harry Potter. Après elle descendit au réfectoire pour manger, elle s'assit avec Lisa, Thibault et Maxime. Lisa était dans cet internat car elle habitait à deux heures du collège et que ses parents étaient toujours à l'étranger, Thibault était ici car sa mère était morte il y a trois ans et que son père les avaient quittés quand Thibault avait deux mois.

Enfin vint quatorze heures, après un long discours inutile aux yeux de beaucoup d'élèves, le principal Monsieur Oyer, annonça les classes. Alice se retrouvaavec Lisa et Maxime en troisième deux car ils avaient pris les mêmes options : anglais, espagnol, latin et grec. Alice parlait déjà couramment l'anglais, l'espagnol et le grec moderne grâce aux nombreux voyages en Europe avec sa famille. Elle se débrouillait aussi en russe car son père lui avait fait suivre des cours particuliers durant sa cinquième et sa quatrième. Quant à Maxime, il parlait couramment l'anglais, l'allemand et italien et pour cause, son père était d'origine allemande et sa mère italienne. Thibault se retrouva en troisième sept.

Alice, Lisa et Maxime se dirigèrent vers la salle 223, précédés par leur professeur principal, un certain Monsieur Azerty qui leur enseignait l' EPS. Arrivés en classe, monsieur Azerty leur demanda de remplir des fiches avec pleins de d'informations : nom, prénom, date de naissance, père, mère adresse, frères et sœurs... Pleins de questions fusèrent :

« -Si nos parents sont divorcés on met quoi comme adresse ? demanda Alice, une petite brunette très sympathique, du fond de la classe.

-Si on connait pas les numéros de nos parents, on écrit quoi ? cria Alex, le macho par excellence, pour se faire entendre.

-Monsieur, on doit mettre nos demi-frères et sœurs ou pas ? interrogea Camille, une fille un peu timide mais toujours prête à aider les autres.

-Silence ! hurla le professeur. Si quelqu'un veut parler il lève la main. C'est compris ? »

A ce moment-là, une main se leva au dernier rang :

« -Oui, toi là-bas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit M. Azerty.

-Est-ce qu'on doit écrire le nom de nos poissons rouges ? » demanda Pierrot l'idiot, comme tout le monde le surnommait.

A ces mots, toute la classe rit. Après quelques minutes de fou rire, le calme revint dans la classe. Monsieur Azerty leur distribua leur emploi du temps, il commençait avec deux heures d'EPS le lendemain matin. Ensuite, il leur parla de leur orientation et du brevet des collèges. La plupart des élèves savaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard, Alice manucure, Alex policier, Camille chercheuse en chimie. Même Pierrot savait ce qu'il voulait faire, par contre quand il annonça qu'il souhaitait devenir docteur en physique nucléaire, Alex s'exclama :

« -Tu devrais faire clown, je suis sûr que n'importe quelle troupe t'accepterait !

-Et toi, tu crois sérieusement que tu deviendras flic ? se défendit Pierrot.

-Ouais ! Moi je s...

-Taisez-vous ! s'énerva M. Azerty. Pierre, c'est un métier difficile mais je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver si tu t'investis dans ton travail. Quant à toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Alex, tu ferais mieux de te taire, parce que dans quinze ans tu devras peut-être te pointer à Pôle Emploi, rien n'est sûr pour l'instant. Compris ? »

Pendant ce temps Lisa essayait de faire la conversation avec Alice et Maxime qui semblaient très concentrés. On pouvait trouver l'explication de cette concentration si on regardait le grand espace blanc après la question : ''Que voulez-vous faire plus tard ?''. Aucun des deux n'avait de réponses. Pour Maxime, il voulait reprendre l'entreprise de ses parents, mais depuis que ces derniers étaient morts tout envie s'en était allée, quant à Alice elle n'avait jamais su réellement ce qu'elle voulait faire. Tous les deux ont fini par rendre leurs feuilles sans avoir répondu à cette question.

A dix-sept heures, alors qu'Alice, Alex, Camille, Pierrot l'idiot et leurs autres camarades rentraient chez eux, Lisa, Alice et Maxime rejoignirent Thibault et les autres internes dans la salle commune. Après une heure de bavardages avec Maxime, Alice décida de se rendre à la salle multimédia pour envoyer un mail à son ex beau-père pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Ses demi-frères avaient été placés en famille d'accueil, chez les Franks. Les Franks était la famille de la sœur de Julie, la troisième femme de Daniel. Louis, le père, travaillait chez Air France, en tant que pilote d'avion et Marie, la mère, était professeur de littérature à la fac. Ils avaient une fille de quinze ans, Claire, qui s'occupait trop de Félix et Nicolas. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui ont fait qu'Alice avait refusé d'habiter chez les Franks : elle avait l'impression que Claire lui volait son rôle de grande sœur. L'autre était qu'Alice détestait cet oncle et cette tante qui n'étaient pas les siens. Alice avait donc préféré s'inscrire dans un internat permanent, c'est-à-dire qui s'occupait aussi des élèves pendant les vacances. Le seul en France se trouvait en Gironde au Nord de Bordeaux. Elle y était inscrite depuis mi-août.

Quand retentit la cloche du dîner, Alice dormait, alors Lisa la réveilla pour aller manger. Ce soir c'était steak-haché frites avec mousse au chocolat en dessert.

Après le dîner, les internes avaient une heure de libre avant le coucher, qui se faisait à vingt heures trente. Alice, Lisa, Maxime et Thibault disputèrent une partie de Kem's. Alice faisait équipe avec Maxime et les amoureux formaient l'autre équipe. Ce fut Alice et Maxime qui gagnèrent la partie.

A vingt heures trente, comme prévu, tout le monde rejoignit sa chambre et se mit au lit. A vingt et une heure, ce fut l'extinction des feux. Dans leur lit, Alice et Maxime avaient beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil comme tous les soirs depuis la mort de leurs parents.

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite à leurs yeux car ils n'avaient pratiquement pas fermé les yeux de la nuit. S'installa ce jour la routine des cours : à sept heures réveil, tous les internes devaient alors prendre leur douche et se préparer avant sept heures trente, heure à laquelle avait lieu le petit-déjeuner qui se passa bien mieux que celui de la veille. En effet, Maxime avait entendu son réveil sonner et n'avait donc pas été réveillé par Véronique-la-sadique.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Maxime, Thibault, Lisa et Alice partirent chercher leur sac et leurs dernières affaires dans leur chambre en se donnant rendez-vous à huit heures dix dans la salle commune. Ensuite, ils descendirent dans la cour. S'installant sur ''leur'' banc, ils attendirent que la cloche retentisse.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que les troisième deux couraient pour s'échauffer avant le volley. Monsieur Azerty leur avait expliqué qu'ils auraient deux heures de volley tous les mercredis de huit heures trente à dix heures trente et handball le lundi de seize à dix-sept heures une semaine sur deux.

Monsieur Azerty était plutôt grand, avec de larges épaules. Il avait la trentaine bien passé : son front commençait à se dégarnir de ses cheveux bruns. Il avait de grands yeux bleus-verts qui faisaient craquer plus d'une professeure.

Après quinze autres minutes de course, Alice, Maxime et Lisa s'arrêtèrent essoufflés et rouges. Commença alors l'échauffement des poignets, des doigts et des chevilles. Cet échauffement permit de souffler à tout le monde.

Maxime et Alice étaient dans la même équipe et affrontaient Alex et Camille. Alice et Maxime menaient dix-neuf à seize. Après quelques minutes et un superbe smash de Maxime, le score s'élevait à vingt-quatre à vingt pour eux. Ce fut à Maxime de servir. Après des échanges intensifs entre les deux équipes, Alice planta un smash dans le coin arrière gauche du terrain adverse. A vingt-cinq-vingt pour Alice et Maxime, le match fut fini avec une belle victoire pour ces derniers.

Après le cours d'EPS, les troisièmes deux avaient deux heures de français. Arrivés dans la classe, monsieur Navet, le professeur de français, leur demanda de reste au fond de la classe et fit l'appel pour placer les élèves. Lisa se retrouva à côté d'Alex, Alice à côté d'un certain Benoît Demuise et Maxime à côté d'Alice. Le cours se passa bien, ils firent des révisions générales.

Ensuite, ils rejoignirent Thibault pour déjeuner. Ce midi, ils mangèrent des pâtes avec des boulettes de viande ; de quoi prendre des forces pour leur après-midi de colle.

Alice, Maxime, Lisa et Thibault se présentèrent à quatorze heures pile devant la porte du bureau de la surveillante en chef, Véronique. Elle arriva avec cinq minutes de retard et Maxime la soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès mais se retint de faire la moindre remarque, ils avaient déjà suffisamment de problèmes.

« -Bonjour, mes petits anges, fit-elle avec un grand sourire qui dévoilait ses dents jaunies par le tartre. Alice et Lisa tentèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. J'en ai marre de vous faire copier ou de vous faire répéter pendant une heure '' Je suis un crétin '', reprit-elle. Aujourd'hui, grâce à vous, je vais innover. Vous allez nettoyer le self du sol au plafond et des tables jusqu'à la moindre petite cuillère. Et pour corser le tout vous n'aurez pas droit au lave-vaisselle.

-Heu c'est pas un peu risqué de nous laisser faire ça : vous nous connaissez... répliqua Maxime.

-Justement, je vous connais vous allez foutre le bazar et vous serez renvoyés et moi... Je serais promu au poste de CPE de cet internat, » répondit Véronique.

Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Thibault toussota exprès pour casser la grande joie de la surveillante. Le sourire de Véronique s'effaça et elle hurla : « Je passe voir la cantine et les cuisines dans deux heures, si ce n'est pas fait... je... je vais y réfléchir! » et elle rentra dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

La cantine était un bâtiment en béton de forme rectangulaire dont les murs étaient recouverts de dessins de maternelles qui faisaient beaucoup rire Maxime et Thibault. Quatre serpillières et quatre seaux avaient été placés en évidence au milieu de la cuisine. Ils passèrent trois quarts d'heures à nettoyer le sol de la cantine et de la cuisine. Alors que Maxime nettoyait activement le four, une éponge trempée s'écrasa sur sa joue gauche.

« -Oups... Je n'ai pas fait exprès, fit Alice sur un ton parfaitement ironique.

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? » répliqua Maxime.

Il saisit un seau plein d'eau et en vida le contenu sur la tête d'Alice. Elle répliqua aussitôt par une serpillère dans la figure. Maxime se mit alors à courir, Alice lui courut après et, pratiquant le rugby, elle le plaqua au sol. Maxime atterrit la tête la première dans une flaque d'eau.

« -Lâche-moi ! s'exclama Maxime.

-Pas si vite, on a encore tant de choses à se dire, » répondit-elle.

Elle saisit une bouteille contenant du liquide vaisselle et la déversa sur la tête de son meilleur ami. Alice explosa de rire et desserra légèrement sa prise ce qui permit à Maxime de se libérer. Il s'empara d'un broc d'eau et le lança à la figure d'Alice. Elle se leva et se mit à courir après lui. En passant devant le four Maxime s'arrêta et tendit le pied, Alice qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir tomba. Mais dans sa chute elle réussit à porter un coup de pied dans le tibia de Maxime. Ce dernier sautilla en se tenant la jambe jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là, il vit monsieur Azerty , il avait l'air à la fois stupéfait et en colère.

« -Alice, lève-toi et Maxime, arrête de sautiller ! Immédiatement ! » hurla-t-il.

Maxime et Alice ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état de colère, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rouge comme si une flamme de rage s'y trouvait.

« -Finalement Véronique avait raison, chuchota Maxime, » à l'adresse de sa camarade.

Thibault et Lisa regardèrent Maxime et Alice partir à la suite de monsieur Azerty.

M. Azerty emmena Alice et Maxime dans l'aile gauche du bâtiment deux, dans son bureau. C'était une petite pièce presque aveugle avec seulement un bureau bon marché au milieu et une petite fenêtre. Le seul élément décorateur de la pièce était un tableau qui représentait l'Arc de Triomphe. Le sol du bureau était recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière, M. Azerty avait interdit aux femmes de ménages de l'internat de nettoyer la pièce.

« -Bande de crétins ! s'exclama le professeur de sport.

-Mais, monsieur... tenta Maxime

-Tais-toi donc ! Tu empires ton cas ! reprit l'homme. Vous avez de la chance d'être dans mon bureau. Imaginez que ce ne soit pas moi qui vous aie découverts trempés mais Véronique ! Vous auriez récolté une punition plus que mémorable. A l'heure, ou plutôt à la minute où je vous parle, cette folle hurle comme une possédée et vous cherche, expliqua-t-il.

-Véronique est complètement folle et bonne à enfermer, elle punit n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi ! se défendit Alice.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord, approuva Maxime.

-Vous l'aviez insulté, reprit leur sauveur.

-Elle m'a renversé un litre de lait sur la tête alors que je dormais, répliqua Maxime.

-Que ce soit bien clair, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous. Est-ce bien compris ? Partez et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir dans ce bureau. »

Sur ces mots, monsieur Azerty les poussa en dehors de la pièce et il claqua sèchement la porte.

« -Je commence à me demander si on ne serait pas dans une asile pour cinglés, marmonna Maxime. Il nous a crié dessus mais il nous a même pas mis la moindre punition.

-En effet, c'est bizarre, mais il faut reconnaître que cela nous arrange, répondit Alice.

-Mince, mon portable est tombé de ma poche et il est resté dans le bureau du prof, remarqua Maxime. Je vais le chercher, on se rejoint dans les dortoirs. »

Il fit demi tour et marcha d'un pas hésitant vers le bureau qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune garçon se demanda quelle serait la réaction de son professeur principal. Il saisit la poignée et toqua. Il attendit quelques secondes, et n'entendant de réponse, il entrouvrit la porte et vit que le professeur n'était pas à son bureau. Il pénétra dans la pièce et vit l'homme au fond de la pièce, il avait retiré le tableau et derrière se trouvait... un coffre-fort . Il fouillait dans le coffre et avait étalé des dossiers partout sur le sol, Maxime pouvait l'entendre grogner : « Il faut absolument que je le trouve ! » Il mit la main sur une enveloppe marron qui était fermée par une étiquette '' DOSSIER CONFIDENTIEL. A N'OUVRIR QUE SUR AUTORISATION OFFICIELLE ''.

Monsieur Azerty sortit un couteau de sa pochette coupa l'étiquette avec, il renversa la moitié des fiches qu'elle contenait par terre. Dès qu'une fiche tombait sur le sol, elle soulevait de la poussière si bien que l'air était irrespirable. Maxime, qui n'avait pas bougé durant tout ce temps, vit son portable au bord du bureau, il s'approcha, puis il tendit sa main qui se referma sur son portable et commençait à courir vers la porte quand le professeur poussa un cri de victoire. Maxime s'arrêta net et se tourna, M. Azerty avait deux fiches en mains, deux fiches de renseignements officiels. Il regarda les photos des fiches et se retint de crier d'effroi : les fiches concernaient Alice et il reconnut son propre visage.

Il franchit la porte discrètement et commença à courir pour retourner dans le bâtiment des dortoirs. Plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Pourquoi M. Azerty avait-il un coffre-fort dans son bureau ? Pourquoi avait-il accès à des dossiers confidentiels ? Ou bien tout simplement : Qui est réellement leur professeur principal ? Une chose est sûre, il n'est pas que professeur de sport.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voila la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Maxime se précipita dans la chambre d'Alice sans même prendre le temps de toquer à la porte. Elle était assise par terre et était en pleine discussion avec Lisa.

« -Tu as récupéré ton portable ? lui demanda Alice.

- Mais j'ai quelque chose de très étrange à te dire, répondit-il. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Alice comprit Maxime comme par télépathie.

-Lisa, Maxime doit me parler en privé, est-ce que tu veux bien t'en aller, s'il-te-plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée.

-Oui, bien sûr. De tout manière j'ai rendez-vous avec la conseillère d'orientation. »

Lisa se leva et se glissa hors de la chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Maxime la suivit et ferma la porte à clé.

« -Question de sécurité, expliqua-t-il. Il s'avança vers Alice et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? questionna-t-elle.

-En allant chercher mon portable, j'ai fait une étrange découverte, commença-t-il. J'ai entrouvert la porte et j'ai vu monsieur Azerty qui fouillait dans son coffre-fort.

-Un coffre-fort ? Je ne l'ai pas vu tout à l'heure.

-C'est normal vu qu'il est caché derrière le tableau.

-Je savais bien que ce tableau était étrange, il ne va pas du tout avec le reste de la pièce, fit-elle d'un air sérieux.

-Dans ce coffre, il y avait une enveloppe avec inscrit dessus ''DOSSIER CONFIDENTIEL NE PAS OUVRIR'' ou quelque chose de ce genre. Bien évidemment il l'a ouvert et dedans il y avait deux fiches un peu comme dans NCIS quand ils cherchent des infos sur un suspect sauf que là c'était sur du papier, continua-t-il.

-En effet, c'est bizarre, concéda Alice, légèrement inquiète.

-Et ce n'est pas le pire. Ces fiches de renseignements te concernaient et moi aussi, dit Maxime la mine soudainement sombre.

-C'est impossible, s'affola son amie. Tu dois te tromper, ce ne sont pas des fiches de renseignements mais autre chose comme nos dossiers scolaires.

-Je les ai vues aussi clairement que je te vois, insista-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûre... murmura Alice.

-Tu te souviens cela fait longtemps que l'on se connaît et quand on s'est retrouvé ici on s'est juré que l'on se soutiendrait mutuellement et que l'on ne se mentiraient jamais, fit-il. S'il-te-plaît, fais-moi confiance, je ne t'ai jamais menti, trahie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Tu as raison, mais permet moi d'avoir un doute, déclara-t-elle.

-C'est d'accord. Maintenant il faut que je t'expose mon plan, dit Maxime.

-Ah ! Parce que maintenant tu fais des plans ? ricana Alice.

-Très drôle. Un peu de sérieux. Ce que je voudrais faire c'est fouiller le coffre de M. Azerty pour savoir ce qu'il y cache.

-Et tu connais le code ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ce type n'est vraiment pas très malin, son code c'est 1973. Il aurait pu prendre un truc plus long, on a de la chance, expliqua-t-il.

-Et si on se fait prendre ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-On dira que d'autres pensionnaires ont caché nos portables et qu'on les cherche. De toute manières, on ne se fera pas prendre, affirma Maxime.

-Espérons ! »

Puis le jeune garçon expliqua son plan en détails à son amie. Ils passèrent le reste de leur après-midi à lire, c'était une activité que Maxime et Alice adoraient pratiquer.

A une heure du matin, le téléphone de Maxime vibra, il s'empressa de l'arrêter pour éviter de réveiller son camarade. Il enfila une polaire au dessus de son pyjama et rejoignit Alice au point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé la veille. Alice qui s'était réveillée en avance avait eu le temps de s'habiller si bien qu'elle se moqua discrètement, de Maxime. Ils descendirent les escaliers à pas de loup et, en cinq minutes, atteignirent le couloir qui menait au bureau. Ils avancèrent en redoublant de discrétion craignant de se faire attraper. Soudain le jeune garçon saisit le bras de son amie et la tira.

« -Attention ! s'exclama-t-il discrètement. Alice se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur son visage.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot, » chuchota-t-elle.

Il atteignirent la porte du bureau de leur professeur principal et Alice saisit la poignée.

« -Mince ! C'est fermé.

-C'est là que j'entre en scène, fit Maxime gaiement. »

Il sortit de sa poche un trombone qu'il s'empressa de déplier afin d'obtenir un fil de fer? Il l'introduisit dans la serrure et essaya pendant cinq minutes de le faire tourner mais sans résultat et il finit par se faire mal avec le morceau de métal.

« -Si tu le tournais dans le bon sens aussi, » s'impatienta Alice.

Il s'exécuta et réussit sans difficulté à ouvrir le verrou. Il murmura un peu honteusement qu'Alice avait raison, puis saisit la poignée, la baissa et poussa la porte. Il s'empara de sa lampe torche rechargeable à la main qu'il s'était procuré dans un magasin de sport. Il pointa sa lampe vers le tableau qui avait été remis à sa place, vu comme cela il n'avait rien de suspect mais quand on savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière... Les deux amis, qui avaient pris soin de bien fermer la porte, marchèrent d'un pas décidé vers le tableau. Alice s'empressa de l'enlever et vit le coffre tel que son camarade l'avait décrit : gris avec des touches qui permettaient de composer le code.

« -Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, c'est vraiment louche. »

Il composa le code rapidement et le coffre s'ouvrit comme prévu, Maxime poussa un petit cri de joie et s'empara de tout le contenu. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à tout décortiquer, dossier par dossier et fichier par fichier quand soudain Alice trouva l'enveloppe où l'étiquette avait soigneusement été recollée. Elle demanda à son ami si c'était celle-ci et celui-ci acquiesça. Ils enlevèrent l'étiquette chacun de leur côté. Une fois l'enveloppe ouverte, ils furent encore plus surpris qu'ils ne l'étaient avant : elle ne contenait pas seulement leurs dossiers mais aussi ceux de tous les élèves du pensionnat où ils étaient inscrits.

« -C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais, » chuchota le jeune homme.

Alice ne répondit pas, elle essayait de trouver une hypothèse suffisamment plausible pour être exposée. Tout d'un coup le néon au plafond s'alluma et ils entendirent des pas qui s'approchaient d'eux. Ils se tournèrent lentement et virent la silhouette massive de M. Azerty.

« -Eh bien ! On peut dire que vous faites du beau boulot, dit-il tout sourire. C'est bon Célia, tu peux désactiver les caméras et les micros de surveillance, continua-t-il en parlant dans un talkie-walkie.

-Bien reçu je désactive tout. Je te félicite, t'as eu l'œil, ces deux là sont formidables ! » répondit la femme à l'autre bout du fil.

Alice et Maxime, incrédules restèrent silencieux.

« -Écoutez vous deux, commença celui qu'ils croyaient être leur professeur de sport. Je ne travaille pas réellement ici et mon vrai patron aimerait vous rencontrer. Mais tout cela est compliqué et pour la sécurité - il enfila un masque à oxygène - je dois vous endormir. A demain ! finit-il. »

Dans la tête des deux élèves, tout marchait au ralenti puis d'un coup le noir se fit complet.

Ils se réveillèrent dans une pièce inconnue. C'était une chambre relativement grande avec une salle de bain adjacente. Il y avait seulement deux lit, situés chacun sur un pan de mur, un bureau simple en bois clair et une petite bibliothèque. Maxime regarda sa montre, celle-ci indiquait onze heures douze.

« -Tu dors encore ? demanda-t-il dans le noir.

-Non, ça fait vingt minutes que je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, lui répondit Alice.

-Ah ! Ça te gène si j'allume la lumière pour savoir où on est ?

-Non vas-y. Mais t'as une lampe voir où est l'interrupteur ?

-Ouais, sur ma montre il y a une petite lampe poche. J'y vais. »

Maxime alluma la lumière et ils découvrirent la salle de bain. Dans la salle de bain se trouvaient une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. Ils y avaient aussi trouvé des sous-vêtement pour les deux, deux treillis et deux T-shirts blancs. Ils décidèrent alors de se doucher. Alice déclara qu'elle souhaitait se doucher en premier. Maxime, en bon ami, la laissa se doucher en premier.

A midi moins cinq, une sonnerie stridente retentit et moins de cinq minutes plus tard ils entendirent du bruit dans les pièces autour d'eux, puis des portes s'ouvrir et se fermer rapidement. Ils décidèrent de sortir de la chambre.

Dans le couloir régnait un capharnaüm impossible, ils restèrent immobiles devant la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir jusqu'à ce que tous les jeunes aient quittés le couloir. A ce moment, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années apparut. Il était grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingts dix. Ses cheveux bruns n'étaient pas coiffés mais ressemblaient plus à de la paille. Il avait les yeux gris. Il s'approcha d'eux et dit :

« -Salut, je m'appelle Fabien, je suis le responsable des élèves de cette école si on peut dire. Je vais vous mener au directeur.

-D'accord, moi c'est Alice et lui c'est Maxime.

-Ça, je le sais. Suivez-moi. »

Sur ce, ils partirent à la suite de l'homme qui les mena chez le directeur. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, prirent deux ascenseurs et un escalier avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois massif. Fabien toqua trois coups sur la porte avant qu'une voix d'homme ne leur dise d'entrer. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte révélant une grande pièce.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux canapés en cuir blanc, une grande bibliothèque qui longeait tout un mur et un bureau en ébène. A ce bureau se tenait le directeur. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années mais dans la force de l'âge. Ses cheveux bruns commençaient à virer au gris. Il paraissait plutôt grand et le plus impressionnant était ses yeux. Des yeux d'un gris métallique incroyable.

« -Bonjour tous les deux, je suis Romain Drayfus, le directeur de SATURNE. Bienvenus ! déclara-t-il.

-Bonjour... répondirent avec méfiance Alice et Maxime.

-Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Vous nous avez drogués. C'est pas une question que vous pouvez poser, informa Maxime.

-C'est vrai. Désolé, dit-il d'un air pas du tout désolé, mais c'est pour la sécurité nationale. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes maintenant à SATURNE, une organisation secrète.

-Quoi comme organisation secrète ? demanda Maxime.

-Une organisation recrutant des enfants à partir de cinq ans jusqu'aux adultes de vingt-cinq ans pour qu'ils deviennent des agents secrets français.

-C'est cool. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on va accepter d'y entrer ? interrogea Alice.

-Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rejoindre nos rangs, mais ici vous serez avec plein d'autres enfants de votre âge. En plus vous avez malheureusement perdu vos parents et ici tous les adultes s'occupent des enfants comme si c'étaient les leurs. Quant à moi, je suis un peu le grand-père, continua le directeur avec un léger sourire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous dites vrai ? demanda Maxime.

-Vous voyez, le quatrième du 11 septembre 2001 qui devait s'écraser sur le Capitole a été dévié grâce à un agent de vingt-quatre ans de SATURNE. Il y a aussi le complot terroriste de mi-septembre 2010 visant des pays de l'Union européenne et les États-Unis. Ce sont trois agents de SATURNE qui ont collaboré avec les services secrets britanniques, allemands et américains.

-T'en penses quoi, Alice ?

-Je pense qu'il dit vrai.

-Dans ce cas-là, je suis d'accord.

-Moi aussi.

-Bon, c'est réglé alors. Je dois cependant vous informer d'autres chose, comme vous allez devenir des agents secrets vous allez devoir changer de noms. Je vous accorde le reste du week-end pour trouver vos nouveaux noms.

-Mais on doit aller récupérer nos affaires à Saint-Pierre-de-la-Croix, dit le jeune garçon.

-Fabien va vous y ramener dès que cet entretien sera terminé.

-Mais on a même pas mangé ! » s'exclama Alice.

Après cette juste réflexion de la jeune fille, le directeur leur souhaita une bonne journée et ils sortirent du bureau. Fabien décida qu'ils mangeraient dans le train. Alice et Maxime allèrent récupérer leurs affaires de la veille dans la chambre où ils avaient dormi avant de partir. Au moment où ils allaient monter dans la voiture, Fabien leur banda les yeux, pour la sécurité disait-il. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où ils arrivèrent à gare Montparnasse qu'il leur retira leur bandeau.

Vers dix-huit heures, après trois heures trente de train, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Bordeaux St Jean. A la sortie de la gare, ce fut M. Azerty qui prit le relai. Arrivés devant la grille de l'internat, leur professeur leur rappela de ne rien dire sur le lieu où ils étaient. Sur le chemin qui les menait à leurs chambres, ils croisèrent une Lisa et un Thibault tout paniqués.

« -Où étiez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous n'étiez ni là au petit-déjeuner ni au repas de ce midi ? les bombarda Lisa.

-Doucement avec les questions, tu ne nous laisses même pas le temps de répondre, la calma Alice.

-On était dehors parce que vers six heures du matin on a entendu un bruit bizarre alors on est allés voir ce qui se passait, expliqua Maxime en croisant les doigts.

-Comment ça se fait que vous l'ayez entendu alors que Lisa et moi on n'a rien entendu ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Alice en haussant les épaules.

-Mais même si vous avez entendu du bruit ce matin, comment se fait-il que vous n'êtes là qu'à dix-neuf heures ? Ça fait quand même près de quinze heures dehors, demanda Thibault en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah, on est allés jusqu'à dans la forêt où on s'est perdu. On a réussi à en sortir seulement vers onze heures trente et comme on avait de l'argent sur nous on est allé manger au McDo de la ville dans laquelle on s'était retrouvé. Et puis après il y a eu le temps de rentrer à pied, expliqua de nouveau Maxime en essayant de trouver une excuse pas trop idiote.

-Mouais, » fit Lisa avec un air suspicieux.

Après cet interrogatoire corsé, les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire pour le dîner. Ce fut épinards à la crème, pomme de terre et poisson ce soir-là. Comme Thibault et Lisa n'aimaient pas ça, Alice et Maxime eurent chacun une assiette de plus. Après le repas alors qu'Alice et Lisa lisaient tranquillement dans leur chambre, Thibault fit irruption dans la chambre et mit Alice dehors sans trop de subtilité. La jeune fille décida donc de rendre visite à son ami. Maxime était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête et les écouteurs dans les oreilles. François, l'élève avec qui il partageait sa chambre n'était pas là. Quand Alice s'assit au bout de son lit, le jeune homme releva la tête et coupa sa musique.

« -T'as trouvé une idée pour ton nom ? lui demanda-t-il.

-J'ai pensé à raccourcir mon deuxième prénom pour que ça donne Emma, mais pour le nom de famille je n'ai aucune idée. Et toi ?

-Moi ? J'aime bien le prénom Daniel, comme Daniel Radcliff, et je pense que je vais garder le nom que mes parents aimaient, Clément. Pour mon nom de famille, je pourrais prendre Dubois, comme Olivier Dubois dans Harry Potter. T'en penses quoi ?

-Maxime Daniel Clément Dubois, ça sonne bien. Ça m'avance pas mais j'ai encore demain pour réfléchir.

-Au fait, M. Azerty est passé tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il nous ramenait définitivement à SATURNE demain. On doit prendre le train de onze heures douze à Bordeaux. Il nous emporte des pique-niques, ne t'inquiète pas on mangera, l'informa Maxime.

-Bon, bah, bonne nuit.

-Salut. Bonne nuit aussi. »

**Votre avis ?**


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Le lendemain après le petit-déjeuner qui avait lieu entre neuf et dix heures le week-end, ils partirent chercher leurs valises dans leurs chambres respectives. Puis ils dirent au revoir à Lisa, Thibault et à leurs autres camarades, en ignorant s'ils allaient les revoir un jour. A leur sortie de la gare et avant de monter dans la voiture M. Azerty leur banda les yeux comme d'habitude.

A leur arrivée, avant leur entretien avec le directeur, Fabien les fit visiter le camp. Juste à droite de l'entrée se trouvaient les bâtiment administratifs, les salles de contrôle, le réfectoire et les salles de cours. En continuant tout droit on se retrouvait devant le bâtiment junior, c'est-à-dire des agents ayant entre cinq et onze ans. Ils avaient un petit parc pour eux. Pas très loin du bâtiment junior il y avait le complexe sportif composé d'un stade olympique, deux dojos, d'un gymnase, d'une piscine, d'un spa et de deux courts de tennis. Alice adorait le tennis, elle pratiquait le tennis depuis ses cinq ans mais lorsqu'elle avait quitté Besançon elle n'avait plus pratiqué cette discipline. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de choses en quittant sa ville natale : elle avait dit adieu à sa belle maison et à son splendide jardin, adieu à la plupart de ses amis et adieu à la vie campagnarde. Tout ça à cause du cancer de sa mère. Elle détestait cette maladie. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à sa mère depuis longtemps, elle en avait honte. Elle se réconforta en se rappelant que dans son terrible malheur, elle avait beaucoup de chance, SATURNE allait changer sa vie. Un peu plus reculé du camp, il y avait un centre équestre. Le bâtiment médical était à moins de cinquante mètres de là. Le jeune homme les présenta au Docteur Hamlish, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux roux et aux yeux marrons. Un peu plus loin, leur professeur leur montra l'endroit où ils allaient résider.

C'était un ensemble de trois bâtiment blancs. Fabien leur expliqua que le premier était dédié aux agents âgés de douze à quinze ans, le deuxième était réservé à ceux de seize à vingt ans et les agents adultes âgés de plus de vingt ans habitaient dans le dernier bâtiment.

Comme il restait encore un peu de temps avant le rendez-vous avec Romain Drayfus, leur professeur les fit visiter le camp. Alors qu'ils visitaient la partie des seize/vingt ans, Alice se figea d'un coup les yeux fixés sur un garçon d'environ dix-huit ans qui riait allègrement avec un autre jeune homme plus jeune que lui. Lorsque son regard croisa celui du plus grand, ce dernier cessa immédiatement de rire et se dirigea à grands pas vers la jeune fille. Alice qui semblait sortie de sa transe s'élança et se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme.

« -Alexou ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Alice ! s'écria le dénommé Alexou. »

Tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène restèrent bouche bée excepté M. Azerty qui avait un sourire en coin. Alexou, Alexandre de son vrai nom, expliqua qu'Alice était sa demi-sœur et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la mort de sa mère il y a trois ans. Alexandre les présenta à ses amis qui étaient là. Celui avait qui il parlait s'appelait Jacques. Il n'était pas très grand, avait les yeux bleu acier et les cheveux châtain clair. Il y avait aussi un Steve.

Après ces retrouvailles, M. Azerty les ramena à l'entrée pour leur entretien avec le directeur. Ils durent attendre près de quinze minutes avant de pouvoir entrer dans le bureau du haut dirigeant de SATURNE.

« -Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que mon frère était ici ? explosa Alice dès leur entrée dans le bureau.

-Monsieur Alexandre Castellan ?

-Oui, qui d'autre !

-Je ne vous ai rien dit pour que rien n'influence votre décision, expliqua M. Drayfus.

-C'était idiot, si je peux me permettre, intervint Maxime.

-Vous pouvez trouver ça idiot, mais moi je trouve ça parfaitement logique. Vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur j'espère.

-Non, c'est bon, râla Alice.

-Maintenant que ce petit différent est réglé, avez-vous réfléchi à vos noms ? demanda le directeur.

-Oui, moi j'aimerais m'appeler Maxime Dan...

-Attend ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire tout ça, c'est Fabien qui s'occupe de cela, l'interrompit Romain Drayfus. Xavier va vous amener à son bureau. Bonne journée !

-Allez les enfants on y va, les pressa Xavier Azerty, au revoir M. le directeur. »

Leur professeur les mena au bureau de Fabien, qui les accueillit avec un grand et franc sourire. M. Azerty les laissa en disant qu'il devait retourner à l'internat.

« - Bonjour les jeunes ! les salua Fabien. Je vais d'abord vous expliquer l'organisation hiérarchique de SATURNE. Les nouveaux arrivants, après des tests préliminaires, sont placés dans deux catégories différentes en fonction de leur âge. Ceux qui ont moins de onze ans vivent au bâtiment junior et portent le foulard blanc. Ceux qui ont plus de onze ans vont dans le bâtiment des douze/quinze ans. Ils ont le foulard vert pomme et après deux mois de cours et d'entraînement, ils doivent faire une mission de routine afin de prouver qu'ils sont aptes à rejoindre nos rangs. Cette mission s'appelle le Stage. Une fois cette épreuve passée, vous obtenez le rang d'agent de terrain. A ce stade, on vous donne le foulard orange. Vous avez ensuite différents foulards en fonction du nombre et de la difficulté des missions accomplies. Lorsque vous vous atteignez vos vingt-et-un, vous avez deux choix. Soit vous partez de SATURNE, avec bien évidemment l'interdiction d'en parler à quiconque, et vous faites votre vie à côté et grâce au niveau scolaire de l'organisation vous pourrez intégrer les meilleures universités d'Europe et du monde. Ou alors, ce que choisit la plupart des agents, vous pouvez continuer votre carrière d'agent au sein de SATURNE. Vous deviendrez alors des agents adultes ou des membres actifs de SATURNE comme les surveillants ou les professeurs. Le directeur est élu pour dix ans par tous les membres et les agents de SATURNE ayant obtenu le foulard noir, le plus haut que l'on puisse avoir.

-Ouah ! Ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup, déclara Maxime. M. le Directeur m'a dit que c'était à vous que nous devions dire nos noms.

-En effet c'est à moi. Je vous écoute.

-Alors moi, je voudrais m'appeler Maxime Daniel Clément Dubois.

-Attend, je note. Et toi Alice ?

-Euh... Alice Emma Castellan, comme mon grand frère.

-Très bien. Maintenant dites-moi ce que vous voulez suivre comme cours. Vous pouvez choisir jusqu'à cinq langues vivantes et prendre le latin et/ou le grec et jusqu'à deux matières en plus entre sciences intensives, géographie-stratégie, littérature du monde, médiatique, économie...

-Moi, je vais prendre l'anglais, l'italien, le japonais, le russe et des cours de géographie-stratégie, répondit Maxime.

-Et moi je choisis l'anglais, l'espagnol, le russe, le grec moderne, le latin-grec et les sciences intensives. »

-Très bien, parfait j'ai tout noté, finit Fabien. »

Quand Fabien leur annonça qu'ils ne seraient pas dans la même classe, ils furent un peu déçus. En revanche, quand il leur annonça qu'ils allaient manger avec les autres pensionnaires tous les deux sourirent, ravis. Fabien les emmena en voiture jusqu'au bâtiment des onze/quinze ans.

« -Allez les gamins on y est ! Vous êtes chez vous, déclara Fabien lorsque le véhicule se stationna devant blanc avec des balcons en bois. Ils sortirent de la voiture et le trentenaire ajouta

-Vos valises sont dans vos chambres respectives, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Il jeta un œil a sa montre. Je déteste cet emploi du temps ! On se reverra lors de la réunion concernant votre scolarité ici et les options que vous souhaitez prendre, s'écria-t-il avant de monter dans sa citroën C3 et de foncer dans la petite allée qui menait au parc.

-Tu sais ou sont nos chambres toi ? Demanda Alice

-Non , pas du tout . Il avait parlé de cartes d'accès non ? Il ne nous a pas donné nos cartes ! répondit son camarade.

-Ni nos foulards. Entrons dans le bâtiment peut être que quelqu'un pourra nous aider, » proposa Alice. Maxime entra dans le bâtiment précédé d'Alice : c'était une pièce rectangulaire où un bureau en bois et en verre avait été installé, un petit panneau indiquait ACCUEIL. La réceptionniste, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux blonds, était au téléphone. Les deux nouvelles recrues s'assirent sur un banc en attendant que la jeune femme aie terminé.

Une femme déboula d'un couloir situé a droite de l'accueil , elle s'avança vers et dit :

« -Bonjour. Je m'appelle Célia et je suis officier de contrôle des opération spéciales, ou OCOS, » expliqua-t-elle.

Maxime et Alice reconnurent cette voix et dirent en cœur :

« -Je me souviens. »

Ils se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. Une fois calmés, Célia reprit :

« -Ce bon vieux Fabien à quelques trous de mémoires on dirait. Elle leur tendit un foulard de couleur vert pomme et un badge chacun. Le foulard permet de vous identifiez en tant que recrues, continua-t-elle. Et le badge vous permet d'entrer dans les bâtiments et de manger à la cantine. »

Alice et Maxime contemplèrent leurs nouveaux attributs, ils étaient impressionnés, cette organisation avait préparé leur arrivée comme s'ils avaient eu une intuition.

« -Ah ! Et voilà les clés de vos chambres, c'est un peu comme à l'hôtel sauf que c'est là que vous allez vivre jusqu'à ce que vous nous quittiez, » finit la jeune femme.

Sans même prendre le temps de dire merci ou au revoir ils se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur. Derrière le badge il y avait un petit plan du camp et un plus précis du bâtiment. Les deux amis avaient repéré leurs chambres. Alice appuya sur le bouton trois et son ami sur le deux. Ils restèrent silencieux durant l'ascension puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur le deuxième étage.

« -C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, déclara Maxime.

-A toute suite, » lui répondit Alice.

Les portes se refermèrent.

Le couloir sentait la lavande, en effet il avait été nettoyé ce matin même, en revanche une atmosphère y régnait. Deux adolescents poursuivaient une petite fille qui leur avait volé leurs chaussons. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Maxime c'était deux jeunes filles qui se livraient un combat sans merci : l'une avait plaqué la deuxième contre un mur et lui broyait les côtes et la deuxième essayait en vain de se libérer de l'emprise de sa camarade. Il pénétra très vite dans la chambre 159. C'était une vaste pièce qui paraissait vide car elle était très peu meublée, seul un matelas était posé sur le sol. Il y avait aussi un petite table, une vieille chaise dans un coin et une petite armoire. Il s'avança et posa son sac à côté du matelas poussiéreux. Le reste de ses affaires était posé près de la petite table. Il se demanda dans quel internat il avait pu atterrir. Il écarta les rideaux jaune canari. Il se tourna vers la droite et vit une porte, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une superbe salle de bain. Une grande baignoire gris mat se trouvait dans un coin, il y avait aussi un pommeau de douche accroché au mur. Deux lavabos gris anthracite était sur le pan de mur en face de la baignoire. Il y avait bien évidemment des WC. Sur une étagère étaient alignés des gels douches et des serviettes étaient pendues. Il déposa sa brosse à dents dans le pot prévu à cet effet puis commença à placer ses affaires dans l'armoire. On toqua à sa porte.

Il avança et ouvrit la porte. Un pensionnaire se tenait devant sa porte, il était habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, seul le foulard qui était à son cou ne l'était pas.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Régis, commença-t-il. Je suis ici depuis mes sept ans et je suis fan de jeux vidéos. Tu es nouveau ?

- Oui, répondit Maxime. Je m'appelle Maxime, Maxime Dubois. C'est normal qu'il y ait qu'un matelas sur le sol de ma chambre ? »

* * *

Une fois que Maxime eut quitté l'ascenseur, la cabine fut plongée dans un calme inquiétant, seul le ronronnement de la machine troublait ce silence. Arrivée au troisième étage, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un couloir remplit de jeunes filles âgées de douze à quinze ans. Dès qu'Alice eut mis le pied dans le couloir, une fille au teint mat, avec des cheveux noirs, raides et coupés au carré, vint à sa rencontre.

« -Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis Chloé. Et toi ?

-Moi, c'est Alice.

-T'es nouvelle ?

-Ouais. Tu saurais pas où est la chambre 313 ?

-Si ! C'est la chambre juste à côté de la mienne. Viens je vais te montrer ! »

Et elle tira Alice par le bras, manquant de la faire tomber. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Alice eut un hoquet de surprise. Dans la chambre, il n'y avait qu'un simple lit de camp, une petite commode et un petit bureau. Le bureau, qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la pièce, était en bois blanc et, dessus, trônait une petite lampe de bureau. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et découvrit une salle de bain dans les tons bleu turquoise et blancs : une douche se trouvait dans le coin droite de la salle d'eau, un lavabo bleu était accroché au mur et un grand miroir le surplombait. A gauche, une petite étagère en plastique servait de rangement.

« -Alors ? Ça te plaît ? demanda Chloé.

-C'est mieux qu'à l'internat pour la taille mais pour le ameublement, c'est normal qu'il y ait si peu de choses ?

-C'est à peu près comme ça dans toutes les chambres des nouveaux pensionnaires : parfois tu en a plus, parfois tu en as moins. Après, une fois que tu est bien installé, avec l'argent de poche que te donne SATURNE tous les mois et avec l'héritage de ta famille, tu peux t'acheter de nouveaux meubles, des livres, des jeux-vidéos...

-Ah, ok. Et on a combien d'argent de poche par mois ?

-Ça dépend, les petits ont quinze euros par mois et les plus grand peuvent avoir jusqu'à trente euros par mois.

-C' est beaucoup !

-Ouais. Tu veux de l'aide pour ranger tes affaires ? »

Alice répondit à l'affirmative, et Chloé et elle rangèrent ses affaires dans la petite commode. Ensuite, Chloé la présenta à ses meilleures amies Blandine, une fille un peu folle avec des cheveux châtains en pétard et les yeux verts pétillants de malice et Pénéloppe, une fille de quatorze ans qui était bien brune et qui avait les yeux bleu marine. Elle avait deux grands-frères à SATURNE, William, âgé de quinze ans, et Lucas qui avait seize ans.

Le lendemain matin, Alice se réveilla dans son lit de camp avec un horrible mal de dos à cause de ce lit inconfortable. Un agent d'une trentaine accompagné d'un Maxime, très mal réveillé, avec son fameux épi à l'arrière de la tête, fit irruption dans la pièce.

« -Bonjour Alice, salua l'agent. Lève-toi vite et prépare toi vite : une grosse journée nous attend ! »

Sur ces mots, l'agent et Maxime sortirent de la pièce et allèrent attendre Alice dans le couloir. Alice sauta sur ses pieds, pris sa douche en trois minutes montre en main, enfila un jean, un tee-shirt blanc et mit son foulard, puis elle sortit rejoindre Maxime et l'agent. L'agent, qui s'appelait Paul, emmena les deux adolescent au réfectoire. Là, ils s'essayèrent avec Régis, Chloé, Pénéloppe et ses deux frères et des amis de Régis. A 7h53 précisément, Alice, Maxime et leurs nouveaux amis montèrent se préparer et à huit heure pile, ils se trouvaient tous devant leur salle de classe respectives. Alice, Chloé et Lucas commençaient par mathématiques avec monsieur Pierre Dagouh alors que Maxime, Régis et Pénéloppe avait géographie-stratégie de huit heures à dix heures avec d le professeur Alain Dufour.

Après une dure matinée de cours, tous les jeunes agents se retrouvèrent au réfectoire pour un bon déjeuner composé de macédoine en entrée, de pâtes carbonara en plat de résistance, d'un yaourt aux fruits, que Maxime donna à Alice, et d'une pomme. L'après-midi, la classe de Maxime et Régis avait sciences de la vie et de la terre, puis une heure d'espagnol, et celle d'Alice et Chloé avait deux heures de grec, puis une heure de français.

A dix-sept heures trente, heure à laquelle tous les cours se terminaient, Alice, Maxime et leurs amis allèrent directement en salle d'études pour faire leurs devoirs.

« -Ces profs sont fous ! s'exclama Maxime. C'est notre première journée de cours dans ce bahut et on a déjà une tonne de devoirs !

-Calme-toi. Tu vas pas en mourir, se moqua Alice.

-Ça tu peux pas savoir, répondit Régis, c'est ta première journée ici. Y en a qu'on a jamais revu.

-Ah bon ?! commença à paniquer Maxime.

-Mais non idiot. Régis, arrête de le faire flipper c'est un nouveau. Sois sympa avec lui, déclara Chloé.

-T'es bête Maxime quand même, continua Alice.

-Toi ça va hein ! Tu te fiches toujours de moi. C'est pas sympa ! se vexa Maxime.

-Te vexes pas. Tu connais le proverbe ; qui aime bien, châtie bien, expliqua Alice.

-Tu m'aimes bien ? Demanda Maxime avec un sourire niais lui barrant le visage.

-Tu sais très bien que tu es mon meilleur ami, répliqua Alice avec un sourire gêné.

-T'as pas répondu à ma question, précisa le jeune homme.

-Bon les amoureux, vous arrêtez. Y en a qui aimerait bien travailler ici ! déclara Lucas. »

A ces mots, Maxime et Alice devinrent rouge soutenu et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Alexandre qui se trouvait à quelques tables de là; délaissa ses amis Steve et Jacques pour venir voir se qui se passait. Après avoir pris connaissance du récent incident, Alexandre explosa d'un rire franc et profita pour se moquer un peu plus du pseudo-couple.

A la suite de ce malentendu, les agents retournèrent dans leur chambre. Alice et Maxime était allés à IKEA avec Régis, Chloé et Paul pour aménager leur chambre. Alice s'était acheté un canapé-lit gris anthracite, un grand bureau en bois blanc ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque et une table de chevet de même couleur. Elle avait aussi pris un siège de bureau à roulettes et deux lampes, une de chevet et une de bureau. Toutes les deux étaient blanche. Elle avait aussi pu s'acheter une télé écran plat ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable blanc. Elle avait également récupérer sa console de jeux.

Son lit se trouvait maintenant à droite au fond de sa chambre, avec la télé en face. Elle décida de mettre son nouveau bureau sous la fenêtre avec la grande bibliothèque à sa gauche. La commode se trouvait maintenant juste à droite de l'entrée. Alice mit l'ancienne bibliothèque dans la salle de bain pour servir de porte-serviette et y ranger ses affaires de toilettes. Quant au lit de camp, elle le plia et le rangea entre la bibliothèque et le mur, cela pouvait toujours être utile.

La chambre de Maxime, elle paraissait plus petite maintenant qu'elle était meublée. Il avait acheté un lit deux places en bois de sapin ainsi qu'une petite table de nuit où il pourrait déposer ses livres. Il avait également fait l'acquisition d'un bureau en chêne où il avait disposé dans les tiroirs ses cahiers. La législation voulait qu'un mineur ne touche pas d'argent gagné par le travail ou par héritage mais le directeur de SATURNE débloqua une partie de l'argent du compte de Maxime afin qu'il puisse acheter le nécessaire et même un peu plus. Ainsi, à l'aide de Régis, il fixa sa télévision écran plasma au mur et configura son Mac Book Pro qui lui avaient coûté assez cher même s'il en était satisfait.

A l'heure du dîner, tout le monde redescendit au réfectoire pour un repas beaucoup moins bon que celui du midi. Au menu, chou rouge, endives au jambon et un dessert qui sauva le dîner, un crumble aux pommes fait maison, par le cuisinier Jean Bond.

Maxime ne se coucha qu'à minuit passé, après avoir rempli son mini-frigo de différents sodas et construit, tant bien que mal, son armoire qui dominerait sa chambre. Il allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait acheté deux gros pots de peinture jaune clair qui trônaient fièrement devant la porte de la salle de bain.

« -Merde ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai oublié la peinture ! »

Et il s'endormit.


End file.
